


Look Who's Knocking

by Mindiangrowl



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindiangrowl/pseuds/Mindiangrowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble request  on tumblr : Can you write a the mindy project drabble about how Alex her friend comes over her apartment when Danny is there and doesn't know mindy and Danny are dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Who's Knocking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackhawksfan91](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blackhawksfan91).



> This was written for a drabble request from blackhawksfan9(tumblr)1, it was previously posted unbetaed on tumblr ,enjoy if you haven't already and if you have and are rereading I hope you enjoy it again.  
> -MG

"No, oh no, oh god, don't go in there, don't go in there! He’s going to murder you!" Mindy yelled, curled up on her couch next to Danny. She was wearing one of his shirts. It was Friday night, “date night,” and the couple had decided to stay in, order pizza, and watch movies. They had been dating for four months since their reconciliation on top of the ESB and spent every moment they could together. They kept things professional at work, but would occasionally sneak off to the hot pipe room for un-interrupted alone time.

Danny chuckled as Mindy tucked her head into his side and gripped his arms with her hands. This movie wasn't even that scary, but Danny didn't mind. He loved it when she got close like that. Mindy's unique fragrance filled his nostrils and her warmth was just so calming. He had to remind himself every morning when he opened his eyes, that she really was his, that they were both all in. Danny was broken out of his reverie when there was a knock at the door.

"You order more food?" Danny asked, pausing the movie when the knocking grew louder.

"No, but now that you mention it, I could go for dessert. We can get cannoli from the bakery down the street," Mindy said, un-tucking her head and grinning widely.

"Yeah, sure Babe, but you should probably see who's at the door first."

"Ugh, it’s probably my new manager. I probably shouldn't have handed out all those fliers, but I have to find that girl that's stealing my look. She was wearing the exact same outfit as me three times already, but she walks so damn fast I only ever see the back of her head. Can you answer it please, Babe, while I change? I'm really craving cannoli now, and you can scare him away with your tough guy Staten thing," Mindy said with a smirk before hoping off the couch and heading into her bedroom.

"Yeah," Danny said getting up and choosing to not comment about the fliers or her quip at him. Danny walked to the door, and opened it to not reveal Mindy's apartment manager, but Alex, Mindy's best friend from college and Danny's ex girlfriend.

"Danny?" Alex said confused. "Alex, hey," Danny said, not sure what else to say. "What are you doing here? Where's Mindy?" Alex said, walking straight past Danny into the apartment before Danny could answer.

"Mindy?!" Alex said, walking into the living room. She took in the empty pizza boxes and beers. She knew Mindy and Danny sometimes hung out outside of work, but there was usually another coworker with them, but this, this looked different. Her suspicions grew when Mindy appeared clad in a shirt that clearly didn't belong to her.

“Alex!" Mindy said, shocked to see one of her best friends.

"Mindy, where have you been? I'm gone a few months, I come back, and I've seen Gwen and Maggie, but you've been MIA. Are they overworking you again at the practice?" Alex said, giving Danny an accusatory glare.

"What, no, I've just been kinda busy with other things," Mindy said, shooting Danny a nervous look when he gave her a confused one.

"Wait, am I interrupting something? Is this a date? Please tell me you're not doing another friends with benefits thing with a co-worker again," Alex asked.

"You didn't tell her?" Danny asked, looking a little hurt and confused.

"Didn't tell me what? What the hell is going on?" Alex asked, frustrated.

"Well, I didn't mean for you to find out this way. I didn't want to tell you over the phone, then I guess I kinda put it off without meaning to. I'm really sorry you're finding out this way, Alex. Danny and I are together," Mindy said.

 "Together, as in dating?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Mindy said, walking over to Danny and clasping her hands with his.

"Oh," Alex said, not sure what to think or say.

"Yeah," Mindy said.

"Who else knows?" Alex said, hoping she wasn't the last to know.

"Gwen, Maggie, everyone at work, Rishi."

"So I'm the only one who didn't know. I thought best friends didn't keep secrets from each other," Alex said, clearly hurt.

"That wasn't what I was doing, at least not intentionally," Mindy replied.

"Oh really, then how come when I asked Gwen and Maggie what you were up to these days, Maggie got really anxious and Gwen said I should just talk to you? I called you three times last week, sent you text messages, left you voice mails and you never returned my calls. So I thought I'd just come over and surprise you, and ended up being the one surprised to see my ex-boyfriend in your apartment," Alex said.

"I didn't tell them to keep it a secret, I swear, and last week I broke my phone, so I didn't get any of your messages," Mindy said, feeling really bad.

"How long?" Alex asked.

"How long what?" Mindy asked.

"How long have you two been dating?" Alex asked.

"A month the first time; four months since we got back together," Mindy said.

"Four months, and you couldn't find the time to tell me. Wait, the first time?" Alex said, confused.

"Should I go?" Danny asked, picking up on some weird tension and thinking maybe he should give his girlfriend and her best friend some time alone to talk.

"I don't know why you're even still here," Alex said radiating attitude.

"Alex!" Mindy said not liking the tone her friend was taking with Danny. Mindy could tell her friend was pissed at this point and even though she hated that this was cutting into their date night, she knew it would probably best to explain things to Alex without Danny around. She pulled Danny toward the door.

"I think I should probably talk to her alone, rain check on the cannoli. I'll come over after I've settled things with Alex," Mindy said. She knew she and Danny would have to talk, too, but it was best for her to handle this thing with Alex first.

"Ok," Danny said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before leaving her apartment.

Mindy walked back over to Alex, and after calming her friend down, she began to explain, starting from the beginning. Mindy told Alex about how she'd been attracted to Danny for a long time, but it wasn't till their friendship began to grow that she started to like him as more than a friend. She told Alex about all the little moments that led to Danny kissing her on the plane back to LA. Then preceded to tell her about their secret relationship, break up and reconciliation.

"So you're in love with him?" Alex said. She hadn't spoken one word throughout Mindy's story about her and Danny.

"Yeah, I love him and he loves me," Mindy said with a grin.

"And you're happy, he makes you happy?" Alex asked.

"Yes, sometimes we want to kill each other, but he loves me and accepts me , all of me, and I do the same. He's the one and only love of my life," Mindy said, beaming.

"Well, then I'm happy for you, Mindy. I'm hurt that you didn't reach out to me when all of that was going on, but I guess I get it. And it makes sense why he never fully opened up to me when we were dating. He was in love with you, even back then. He probably didn't realize it yet," Alex said.

 "I really am sorry I didn't tell you, and that I hurt you. Your friendship means so much to me and I haven't been the best friend lately, and that is going to change. What do you say we do some retail therapy this weekend like old times, just you and me?” Mindy said.

"I'd like that, it's a date," Alex said with a smile.

"Great!" Mindy said, smiling.

"I should go. Apologize to Danny for me, and let him know that if he ever breaks your heart again, I'll kill him," Alex said.

"You don't have to worry about that, he knows I'd kill him first if he ever did," Mindy said, and the two friends both burst into laughter.

Mindy then walked Alex to the door, giving her a hug before her friend walked away. She closed the door and was heading back to her bedroom to change when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to reveal Danny holding a box with the bakery down the streets logo on top.

"I've got an order of cannoli for my honey-bear," Danny said with a smirk.

"I love you, you know that," Mindy said, kissing him.

"Yeah, but I never get tired of hearing it, and I love you, too," Danny said, wrapping an arm around her waist, after walking in and putting the box of cannoli on the kitchen counter. Mindy wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close and looking into his eyes before speaking.

"Alex apologized for being rude. And I'm sorry for not telling her about us. You know I would never intentionally keep us a secret from anyone in my life right?" Mindy said.

"I know, and I gotta admit I was a little hurt at first, but I trust you and I know you had to have had a good reason for not telling her, especially given my past with her. I understand why you would want to talk to her face to face. I knew how much you wanted those cannoli, and I didn't want you to think I was upset about Alex, so I went to the bakery and watched for her to leave," Danny said.

"When did you get so understanding?" Mindy said with a smirk.

"What do you mean? I'm always understanding," Danny responded defensively, but Mindy shut him up with a kiss.

After they broke the kiss, they resumed their position on Mindy's couch. Danny pressed play resuming the movie, as Mindy ate her second piece of the Italian desert. The murderer reappeared on the screen and Mindy again burrowed her head into Danny's chest. A huge smile appeared on Danny's face as he reveled in the fact that this, everything, with Mindy was permanent, and nothing would ever break it again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading special thanks to evmlove and empressT for their contributions to this fic,I really appreciate it. And as always special thanks to my awesome beta Robin @mindian3(twitter). I will have at least two more fics posted before the season 3 premiere,so look out for those. Follow me @mindiangrowl on twitter/tumblr to chat, sneak peaks on my upcoming fics or to just fan girl with me over everything tmp. Till next fic.  
> -MG


End file.
